AS517 - ARMAGEDDON - ADVANCE
by AS5
Summary: While the champions of both sides advance towards the battle site, Gabrielle is the first to encounter the enemy


XENA - ANOTHER SEASON 5 - Episode 17

****

ARMAGEDDON  
PART 1 - ADVANCE

By Andreas Hloupy ([spike@soulblood.com][1])

Follow the whole TV-like series on [**http://soulblood.com/**][2]

DISCLAIMER: Xena, Gabrielle, Argo and all other characters who have appeared in the syndicated series Xena - Warrior Princess, together with the names, titles and back story, are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices. 

NOTE: All works remain the copyright of the original author. These may not be republished without the author's consent

EXT. Shore east of port Argos, Roman camp – Sunrise

It's a long stretch of beach and gently rising ground. Out on the sea a fleet of Roman style ships, hundreds of them, is anchoring. On the coast an enormous camp is covering miles of the beach - a host of thousands of tents, surrounded by wooden palisades with guard towers and gates.

This small city is about to wake up with the sun rising on the horizon. A lone figure on a horse is leaving the camp through one of the gates and slowly trots uphill.

It is OCTAVIAN, one of the three new rulers of Rome, dressed in a golden armor and a bright, red cape. When he reaches the top of the small hill next to the beach he stops the horse and stares silently smiling into the distance, where smoke is showing the position of the Greek camp.

Moments later another rider leaves the camp in a hurry - a Roman officer. He gallops towards Octavian, stopping his horse only a few yards away from him, waiting patiently to be addressed. 

Octavian

What is it? Again worried about my security?

Officer

No, consul. There are reports coming in about movement in the Greek camp.

Octavian

They move out to form their ranks.

Officer

It seems so.

Octavian

Well, signal our troops, then. They shall form their lines for the battle.

Officer

Any changes to the plan?

Octavian

We have superiority in numbers, training and experience. I don't think we have to worry.

Octavian turns his head towards the officer and his smile widens.

Octavian

Today, Greek's destiny will end … and mine will be fulfilled.

CUT TO:

EXT. City gates of Argos – Sunrise

Long rows of Greek soldiers are slowly marching through the gates into the city. They look tired and disheartened. A few citizens stand around and silently watch the sad procession.

First Citizen

(whispering)

What's all this about? Shouldn't our troops be with the others?

Second Citizen

(whispering)

They have dismantled the army before the battle.

First Citizen

(shocked)

Why?

Second Citizen

They say the Roman army outnumbered them five to one … there was no chance for winning an open battle.

First Citizen

But what will happen now? Will they try to defend the city?

Second Citizen

The council is meeting right now … they want to send a delegation to Octavian as soon as possible.

First Citizen

To do what?

Second Citizen

Declare Argos an open city … avoid a fight … negotiate the terms.

First Citizen

Terms?

The second citizen looks the first straight into the eyes, serious and sad.

Second Citizen

Don't you understand? Tomorrow we will have a Roman prefect ruling our city, a Roman governor ruling Greece. As of today we are a Roman province. 

First Citizen

But … what will happen to us?

Second Citizen

We'll live. Old problems, new taxes … everything stays the same.

First Citizen

What about our nation … our destiny?

Second Citizen

People like us don't have a destiny … we're born, we serve, we die. Apart from that, the only think we can do is … hope.

CUT TO:

EXT. Rome, Temple of Jupiter – Sunrise

The newly build but yet unfinished Temple on the edge of the main forum is touched by the first rays of the morning sun, giving the monumental building site a magnificent aura. A row of enormous pillars is already erect while the rest is either missing or unfinished. Wooden constructs, building equipment and a few tents fill most of the space.

The site looms empty while from the outside the first sounds of the awaking city can be heard. Suddenly, in a flash of light, JUPITER appears in the middle of the Temple, looking around curiously. He looks very much like Zeus, but somehow slightly taller. In his golden robes he stands proud and dominant.

Moments later in another flash MARS appears. The god of war from the Roman pantheon wears his usual red armor and looks rather bored.

Jupiter

I thought you wanted to watch the battle in Greece?

Mars

Not sure there will be one. The Greeks seem to have disbanded their army.

Jupiter slowly walks through the unfinished temple while Mars is watching him without interest.

Jupiter

They are bigger cowards than I thought.

Mars

Or more intelligent … maybe they have smelt the defeat.

Jupiter

They should have fought anyway.

Mars

How's Rome?

Jupiter

Boring. Marc Anthony isn't coming around the way we intended. He seems to be unsatisfied by the way everything falls into place.

Mars

We knew he wouldn't keep up with Octavian for long.

Jupiter

It's more than that … he might become a problem.

Mars

Well, if nobody dares to fight Rome hopefully they will fight each other.

Jupiter

I don't think you have to fear the end of war, the loss of your job. Mortals fear peace … when the fighting is over they have to start thinking about what they've done. The killing, the atrocities … they can't bear the memories, so they have to go on fighting, creating enemies when they run out of natural ones.

Mars

It's their destiny.

Jupiter

It's their curse.

Mars shrugs his shoulders and than disappears in a flash. Jupiter shakes his head and steps to one of the pillars, slowly and carefully touching it. He smiles.

CUT TO:

EXT. The void - Darkness

There is total darkness … and total silence … except for two voices.

Zeus

What's the news?

Ares

The two groups haven't found each other … yet.

Zeus

I don't know … I have a bad feeling.

Ares

All of this was your idea.

Zeus

There is so much that can go wrong.

Ares

We can't go back now … the game has begun.

Zeus

(angry)

It's not a game!

For a moment there is silence.

Ares

I would feel better with Xena in the fight.

Zeus

She has a different destiny.

Ares

And we … we have none.

CUT TO:

EXT. Village near Mt. Olympus – Sunrise

The village lies empty and silent as the sun slowly rises over the horizon. All the Greek champions are still camping under the roof of an open stable. While the bronze warrior TALOS is standing guard next to the entrance, the others are getting their things together for an early start. GABRIELLE, AUTOLYCUS and HERCULES seem to have already finished packing and stand together just inside the stable. THESEUS and AON are standing together in the back and seem to talk about Hercules, considering the dissatisfied looks they throw him. CLEOBIS, ABARIS, ADONIS, ULYSSES, IAMBE and CALES are all still busy with their own affairs.

Autolycus

So this is the day.

Hercules

Nervous?

Gabrielle

Aren't we all.

Autolycus

If only we knew what to expect.

Hercules

(smiling)

Isn't every day a surprise?

Gabrielle

(grinning)

And an adventure?

Autolycus

Call me a coward … I like my days predictable and boring.

Gabrielle

(serious)

I hadn't a predictable, boring day in ages.

Hercules

I think I never ever had one.

Autolycus

(towards Hercules)

I think mine were drastically reduced since I met you and Xena.

All three are suddenly quiet, avoiding each others looks. Cales has in the meantime finished his preparations and walks over to the now silent group.

Cales

You're ready?

All three of them look into the round as they answer.

Gabrielle

As ready as one can be.

Hercules

As ready as destiny allows.

Autolycus

As ready as … oh wait. I forgot my lucky boots. You don't think this could wait while I get them?

CUT TO:

EXT. Road near Mt. Olympus – Sunrise

The small road comes out of a dense forest and leads towards a group of hills and mountains in the distance.

A dog is standing in the middle of the road, not to far away from the point where it leaves the forest. The animal is sniffing around as if in search for something. 

Suddenly the dog transforms into PROTEUS, the shape-changing Roman champion. 

Callisto (OFF)

So … you found something?

CALLISTO appears at the edge of the forest, slowly walking down the road and watching Proteus without interest.

Proteus

They haven't passed this road yet. We're ahead of them … as planned.

Callisto

Oh yeah, the big, bad plan. I'm sure, if the Greek champions knew about it they would tremble in fear.

Proteus

If you don't like the plan …

Proteus stops in the sentences and looks quietly around, searching for movement on the barley visible horizon. 

Callisto

What? If I don't like the plan I should go? Hey, not really an option. Someone picked up the pieces of my life-thread and plays me like a puppeteer.

Proteus

Some might call it destiny.

Callisto

Some might call it bad luck. And I call it a waste of time.

CUT TO:

EXT. Road near Tricca, west of Mt. Olympus – Sunrise

The dirty road is leading through a number of hills and valleys, running straight up and down. Morning fog is hugging the countryside and visibility is low. A lone horseman is riding along the road towards a hilltop. It's XENA.

Both she and Argo seem exhausted, driven by Xena's will and Argo's last reserves. The horse is glistering from sweat, the mane hanging down in wet knots while foam frames the mouth. Xena hangs tired in the saddle, but her face is hard and shows determination.

Xena stops Argo for a moment and taps her back.

Xena

(softly)

I know … we should have rested hours ago. But we can't stop now. A little longer … just a little longer.

Argo is standing in the middle of the road, shacking slightly, her head hanging down.

Xena

(softly)

You understand … I know you understand. I thought I had to follow my destiny …

Again she taps Argo, this time on the neck.

Xena

(softly)

… but I have to follow hers.

CUT TO:

TITLE SEQUENCE

In a time of ancient gods … warlords … and kings …

… a land in turmoil cried out for a hero!

She was XENA …

… a mighty princess, forged in the heat of battle.

The power …

The passion …

The danger …

Her courage will change the world!

CUT TO:

EXT. Village near Mt. Olympus – Day

The village lies deserted as before, the sun has cleared the mountains and is rising towards noon. The Greek champions have assembled at the edge of the village, near the last buildings. A lone road leaves the village here and leads into hills, covered with green fields and occasional woods. The heroes are standing in a rough circle, only TALOS, the bronze giant, is standing a few steps away from them.

Hercules

We have to agree on a battle plan.

Cales

You have probably the most experience amongst us … you should probably take the lead.

Aon

(angry)

I will not be ordered around by anybody.

Theseus

I'm actually older than all of you.

Ulysses

I don't believe that's a good thing.

Abaris

Maybe a man of the mind is better equipped to lead this undertaking than a man of sword or fist.

Hercules

(interrupting)

Nobody …

Everybody turns to HERCULES, silenced.

Hercules

Nobody will take the lead. We have no idea what lies before us, so we don't know exactly what we need. And every one of us here is experienced, able in his own fields, better in something than anybody else in this group. I say everybody provides what skills and talents they posses … and important decisions are made together. 

Aon

I …

Autolycus

(interrupting)

You want to disagree with Hercules not taking the lead?

AON stares at AUTOLYCUS, than at Hercules. He seems angry, but he controls himself.

Aon

I agree.

Abaris

Together we will find the right …

Suddenly ABARIS closes his eyes and falls to his knees. He holds his head as if pain is shooting through it, but he is silent and his face looks peaceful. 

Adonis

(whispering)

What's with him?

Iambe

He has a vision.

Theseus

I wonder why this is still working. I thought the gods aren't allowed to help us.

Ulysses

Not all visions come from the gods.

Abaris slowly opens his eyes and lowers his hands. He looks up and around, into the concerned faces of the other champions.

Abaris

I saw … some kind of tower. It looked old … I don't know what it's supposed to mean. Normally I can interpret the visions I get pretty well, but in this case …

Cleobis

Maybe we should prepare a defensive position. Or strengthen our souls against the upcoming hardship. Or reach for the sky in our task. Or …

Ulysses

Or how about we take this vision a little more literate.

Hercules

What do you mean?

Ulysses

I know an old tower near Mt. Olympus. It's no longer in use, but it's still a good strategic position.

Cales

We could secure our own position and than find the Roman champions. Let them attack us or ambush them. It sounds like a solid plan.

Theseus

For now …

Hercules

So … everybody agrees? We march to the old tower.

Hercules looks at one hero at a time. Ulysses just smiles while Aon stares to the ground, silently. He than looks up and nods once, still not happy about it. Abaris is next and he stands up before he calmly answers Hercules silent question.

Abaris

I can understand why Aon is not happy with a plan of his father's old enemy … but I think it's the best choice we have, right now. Maybe more information will present itself on the way and we get a clearer picture before our next decision.

Theseus

(annoyed)

Let's just get on with it.

Cleobis just nods shyly.

Autolycus

Well, if we have to be all democratic about it, I join in with a lively let's-do-it.

Gabrielle

I think it's a good idea and … well, that's it, it's a good idea.

Adonis

Sounds better than sleeping in a stable.

Iambe

I don't think I can have much of a word in such military matters … but I agree.

Cales

I agree, too. What about Talos?

A few of the champions quickly look at the bronze warrior standing near the circle. Talos seems to be completely involved in his guard duty and doesn't react to the attention.

Hercules

Talos!

Finally, Hephaestus' creation turns around and looks at the other champions.

Talos

I've heard what you said. I'm not good at making plans … I do as I'm told. If you all want to go to this tower then I will go, too.

Hercules

Your voice has the same importance in this council as anybody else's.

Ulysses

Of course. But for now it's decided. We march towards the old tower.

Gabrielle

What's the name of the old tower.

Ulysses

I don't know … old tower, I suppose.

Hercules

Ulysses and I will take the lead, Aon and Theseus guard our back. Cales watches the left side and Autolycus the right.

Aon starts to protest when he sees that everybody else follows Hercules suggestions immediately and a marching order is formed. Angrily he swallows his words and falls in.

CUT TO:

EXT. River near Mt. Olympus – Day

The Greek champions have followed the road to a river where it ends in an old, deserted ferry station. The water in the river is running fast and wild. The ferryboat seems to be damaged. 

While HERCULES, AON and ULYSSES are working to get the ferry going, the rest of the group has spread out. THESEUS and CALES are standing together near the riverbed and it seems Theseus shows the younger warrior some moves with the sword. TALOS stands closest to the road, again on guard duty but also seemingly carrying the bags of all the other champions at once – without showing any sign of strain. ABARIS knees on the ground, eyes closed, engulfed in another vision. CLEOBIS stands close by and watches him while IAMBE collects some berries and herbs at the edge of a small forest a short distance away.

Finally ADONIS, AUTOLYCUS and GABRIELLE stand together near the ferry and talk.

Adonis

I hope they can repair the boat … I can't swim.

Autolycus

Nobody will swim through that river, it's much to dangerous with the water high and fast like that.

Gabrielle

They will find a way.

Autolycus

A river won't stop us.

Gabrielle

I wish I could do something.

Adonis

I wouldn't worry. Your moment will come.

He puts his arm on her shoulder and smiles sympathetically. 

Gabrielle

It just seems that … I don't know, everybody is good at something. Good at something useful.

Adonis

You're a good warrior.

Gabrielle looks sadly at Adonis.

Gabrielle

I was hoping that wouldn't be the skill I would be remembered for.

Autolycus

In the end it will come down to them or us … your weapon or our lives.

Gabrielle

Seriously, whom would you rather trust your life with in a fight, me or Hercules.

Autolycus

That's not fair … he's much bigger.

Adonis

I would choose you.

Gabrielle

(smiling weakly)

That's nice. It's a lie, but still nice.

Adonis

(smiling)

We will see.

Adonis bows slightly towards Gabrielle, than he turns around and strolls away.

Autolycus

Well, that should remove your doubts.

Gabrielle

Because of what he said?

Autolycus

Because of what he is. No matter how insignificant you feel, there is always him. You have to agree that Adonis is as useless as one can be in this situation.

Gabrielle

(laughing)

You're evil.

Autolycus

But I'm good at it.

Suddenly there is a shout coming from the group repairing the ferryboat. Everybody turns to see what had happened, only Abaris stays in his trance, unaware of his surrounding.

Ulysses is slowly walking away from the boat, holding his right hand which bleeds heavily. Cleobis immediately hurries to meet him.

Cleobis

Let me take a look at this wound.

Ulysses

It's nothing … just a scratch. I slipped, tried to catch my fall and a wooden splinter … it's just a scratch.

Cleobis takes the hand of Ulysses who tries to protest but ends his resistance quickly, obviously under pain.

Cleobis

The splinter went right through your hand … I'll have to clean the wound and I think Iambe has collected some healing herbs.

Ulysses

Great, we don't even need Romans to decimate us …

Under more protests and rambling Ulysses follows Cleobis, soon joined by Iambe. The rest of the group shortly returns to their respective activity.

Gabrielle

You see … everybody seems to be useful in a way.

Autolycus

Hey, look at me. I haven't done anything yet, and unless there is some pocket to pick I won't be of any use at all.

Hercules (OFF)

(shouting)

Autolycus!

Autolycus and Gabrielle turn towards the ferryboat where Hercules and Aon now are standing alone. The son of Zeus is waving Autolycus to come.

Autolycus

(shouting)

What is it?

Hercules

(shouting)

You're good with mechanics, right? We could use your expertise!

Autolycus and Gabrielle look at each other, first serious, than smiling.

Autolycus

I didn't saw that coming.

Gabrielle

It's okay. I get over it. I should be used to it. Xena was better at everything, too.

Autolycus

You're right. But maybe this group needs you for the same reason Xena needed you … even with all her skills and talents.

Gabrielle

(smiling)

And what would that be?

Autolycus

To save our soul …

Autolycus turns and walks away, leaving behind a very thoughtful Gabrielle.

CUT TO:

EXT. Forest near old tower – Day

A stone tower build upon a hilltop raises high above the surrounding woods. He is obviously old, weathered. The approximately 60 feet high circular stone wall has only a few openings – embrasures – and is covered by a wooden roof. The surface of the tower is rough, stones are missing and plants have rooted themselves in the cracks. A single wooden door seems to be the entrance. It is halfway open, but the inside of the tower is dark.

While immediately around the tower there are only plain fields, a few dozen yards away thick woods stretch across most of the visible area. 

A group of people appears between the trees, only a short distance to the tower – they're the Roman champions.

In the front there are CALLISTO and CAESAR, followed closely by CAMILLA and PROTEUS, the shape changer, in his preferred form of an old man. Two women walk behind them, a nervous, disturbed looking one named LAMIA, black-haired and rather old, while the other one, NYKTIMENE, looks like a beautiful blond girl in her early teens. Next there is SISYPHUS and LYKAON, a strongly build warrior with a deep scar across his face. The last two are SINIS - another warrior, smaller, with a mean grin on his face – and ERYSICHTHON – a plain looking middle aged man. In the shadow of the trees, some way behind the group, there seem to stand two more figures, hidden from the view.

Caesar stops and raises his arm. All the other champions stop, too. 

Caesar

There we are … the old tower.

Callisto

You're sure they will come?

Caesar

They will … eventually. The battle will be decided here.

Camilla

So what do we do?

Caesar

Prepare …

Caesar turns around and lets his eyes wander over the faces of the champions. 

Caesar

We have to separate them.

Callisto

We have to kill them!

Caesar looks to the ground, thinking for a moment.

Caesar

Haven't we all lost our battles to one of the Greek champions. You should know better then to rush into this fight.

Everyone, even Callisto, is quiet.

Sisyphus

We will get our revenge.

Callisto

It's all part of the package … I hope.

PROTEUS suddenly changes into the form of an eagle and lifts up into the air, flying towards the top of the tower. The others watch as he lands on the highest point.

CUT TO:

EXT. Old tower – Day

The large stone tower stands as before - almost. The only difference is that the entrance door is closed. But the tower still seems to be disserted, nobody can be seen.

A group of people appears between the trees, only a short distance to the tower – this time they're the Greek champions.

ULYSSES and HERCULES march in the front, carefully looking around for any sign of their enemies. Behind them ABARIS and TALOS are following, the bronze giant still easily carrying all the bags. Next there are CALES and IAMBE, followed by AUTOLYCUS and CLEOBIS. GABRIELLE and ADONIS march behind them and AON and THESEUS form the rear.

Ulysses and Hercules stop a few steps away from the door, the rest of the champions form a loose bulk behind them. Everybody is looking around, everybody seems a little nervous.

Theseus

That's much to easy. We should have seen signs of the Romans by now.

Abaris

They're close …

Hercules

We will find them in time.

Aon

Or they will find us.

Ulysses

Come on, people. We have reached the tower … let's be a little optimistic, with the plan working out and all.

Hercules

He's right. We have reached the tower … this could be decisive. 

CUT TO:

COMMERCIAL BREAK

CUT TO:

EXT. Forest near old tower – Day

The Roman champions camp right in the middle of a dense part of the forest, sitting or lying between the trees, split up in small groups or even alone.

CAESAR is sitting with LYKAON and SISYPHUS around a small fire, staring into it. All three of them are silent. When CALLISTO walks towards them and stops next to SISYPHUS, looking down to them, they don't react.

Callisto

So, why didn't we stay in the tower. Looks like the safest place around here.

Caesar

The Greeks will get the tower.

Sisyphus

And it will be their grave.

Callisto turns to Caesar and points at Sisyphus.

Callisto

(angry)

You told him the plan but not me.

Caesar

Everybody knows as much as they need to know.

Callisto

Nobody trusts anybody here.

Lykaon

So?

Callisto

Actually, I like it. But you told me I have to catch Gabrielle … and I would like to know how we will get her out of the tower.

Caesar

We will get her out, don't worry. You just have to … capture her.

Callisto

But we will kill her eventually?

Caesar now finally looks up into Callisto's face.

Caesar

We will kill them all.

CUT TO:

EXT. Old tower – Day

The Greek heroes have by now approached the tower and are standing in a group around the door. While CALES, THESEUS and ULYSSES guard the group against the outside, HERCULES, AON and TALOS are the ones standing next to the door.

Talos

Shall I crush it?

Aon

We might need it.

Hercules

True. Autolycus!

AUTOLYCUS, who was standing next to GABRIELLE and ADONIS, turns and looks questioningly at Hercules.

Autolycus

What?

Hercules

Can you open the door?

Autolycus

(smilingly)

Open the door? Pick a lock? Can a duck swim, can an eagle fly?

Autolycus passes by Hercules and knees down before the door, examining the door.

Gabrielle

Could there be traps?

Autolycus

Unlikely …

Hercules

Still … be careful.

Autolycus

Yes, mother.

Suddenly ABARIS, who was standing next to CLEOBIS and IAMBE drops to his knees and assumes his visionary position. Everybody's attention turns towards him while Autolycus continues to work the door.

After a few moments Abaris opens the eyes again, having a confused look on his face.

Abaris

Strange.

Iambe

What is it?

Abaris

I had a vision … I saw the tower. He looked … dark, dangerous. Suddenly the sun itself seem to come down from the sky and rip right through the walls, splitting the tower in half.

Cleobis

That's a good thing, right? The forces of good bringing the light into this tower, using it for the better?

Abaris

Maybe. I'm not sure about it. The vision tried to tell me something, something more than just an assurance.

Autolycus

Finished!

Everybody turns towards the door where Autolycus right now casually pushes the door open, looking into the round smilingly. 

All champions seem to hesitate for a moment until Aon pushes Autolycus to the side and walks into the darkness of the tower, quickly followed by Hercules.

CUT TO:

INT. Old tower, Ground level – Day

AON and HERCULES stand side by side in the dark, windowless ground floor of the tower. There is only the light falling in through the open door and from a stairway leading upwards.

The ground floor is one single room, although knee-high remains of walls running show that it was separated into half a dozen smaller chambers. Wooden logs and stone rubble is lying around in small heaps, covered by dirt and spider webs. Nobody seems to have entered this tower for years.

AUTOLYCUS and GABRIELLE are the next two entering the room, with Autolycus strolling towards the stairs.

Autolycus

Nice. Comfortable. Low rent.

hercules

Be careful … and wait. We have to stay together.

Autolycus

Of course.

One by one the other champions come in, TALOS and CALES last.

Aon

We should barricade the door from the inside and guard it.

Hercules

It's probably enough to put someone on the roof …

Autolycus

(interrupting)

I bet it's a great view.

Hercules

… and we put one of the logs against the closed door.

Autolycus

I could lock it.

Abaris

Bit than only you could open it again.

Ulysses

We might need to leave the tower quickly.

Hercules

We draw up a schedule for guard duty … and everybody gets a position in case of an alarm.

Talos

No need for a schedule … I can stand guard around the clock.

Aon

We'll see.

Hercules picks up one of the bigger wooden logs and pushes one end into the ground, against some of the remaining separating walls, and the other end against the door, pushing it to close it.

CUT TO:

INT. Old tower, Main hall – Day

The middle level of the tower, the main hall, is again one big room, but no separating walls seem to have existed here. Windows, or rather small slits in the wall, run around the entire wall and stairs lead up- and downwards. The remains of a large, round table lie on the ground, broken while the walls between the windows are covered with wooden shelves, partly broken but always empty.

HERCULES and ULYSSES are the first champions to appear on the stairs, carefully looking around the room before the come up entirely.

Ulysses

Autolycus was right … pretty comfortable.

Hercules

It'll do for a few days.

Ulysses

The Romans will probably camp outside.

Hercules

Maybe. But we shouldn't underestimate them … they'll find a way. Maybe they're ahead of us.

Adonis

Maybe you worry too much. It worked out great, so far, didn't it?

Again, one after another the champions come up, only THESEUS is missing.

Aon

Theseus stays at the door … just in case. Until we have the tower … secured.

Hercules

Good.

Cales

We have a great defensive position from here. We can control the entire hill.

Abaris

Possibly. But control of the hill is not what we are looking for.

Gabrielle

How exactly are the rules? Do we have to kill the other champions? Is it enough to capture them … or to outwit them?

Cleobis

The gods weren't very precise with that.

Aon

I say we kill them.

Hercules

I say … I say we try to stay alive … and the rest will present itself.

CUT TO:

EXT. Old tower, Outlook – Day

The top of the tower is a single open platform with a low half-broken railing running around. The whole area can be observed from here and Mt. Olympus raises high into the sky only a few miles away.

This time TALOS is the first to come up the stairs, followed by HERCULES, ABARIS, IAMBE, GABRIELLE and AUTOLYCUS.

Autolycus

Nice view.

Talos

It's best I stay here as a lookout.

Hercules

I would normally say you are doing too much … but it seems like the best solution. At least until we are rested and …

Talos

I don't sleep, I'm not even getting tired or bored.

Autolycus

We could run down a rope to the Main hall, tie it to something metal to make a sound when it is pulled.

Hercules

Good idea.

Abaris

I will stay here and meditate for a while …

Suddenly Abaris is again shaken by a vision. When it is over Iambe helps him to stand up.

Gabrielle

What did you see?

Abaris

A flock of sheep … and a wolf who jumps into their midst and scatters them.

Autolycus

I hope we are the wolf.

Abaris

My visions seem very unclear … I normally get a better feeling for their meaning. It is probably because Apollo isn't allowed to communicate with me.

Hercules

Than we have to do without a forecast. The warriors, Aon, Theseus, Ulysses, Cales, Talos and myself will carry the main weight of defending in case of an attack … here and at the door. Autolycus, Gabrielle, Abaris and Cleobis use bows and arrows from the Main hall, Iambe … 

Iambe

I won't use a weapon.

Talos

Why are you here, than?

Iambe

Do you really believe, the battle between good and evil is decided by weapons?

Hercules

You take care of any wounded, than. Adonis … he acts as a messenger and reserve.

Talos

We're well prepared.

Hercules

That's usually the moment were the unknown factor enters.

CUT TO:

EXT. Road west of Mt. Olympus – Day

The dirty road is leading through a steep valley. Shadows from the side cover the ground, hiding the sun. The darkness in the valley stands a big contrast to the clear and bright sky.

A lone horseman is riding along the road through the valley. It's XENA. 

Argo seem beyond exhaustion, ready to drop any moment the horse stumbles more then it actually trots. It's glistering from sweat, the mane hanging down in wet knots while foam frames the mouth. Xena hangs in the saddle, eyes closed - probably asleep.

Suddenly a loud animal cry disturbs the silence in the valley. Argo stops and Xena looks up, a little disoriented. Another cry, somewhere ahead of them.

Xena

An eagle? 

CUT TO:

EXT. Forest near old tower – Sundown

The large stone tower raises quiet against the darkening sky. TALOS can be seen on the outlook, watching the surrounding fields and forests. Some time has obviously past since the Greek champions have first reached the top of the tower.

Suddenly there is some sound from the edge of one of the smaller woods. Talos reacts to it and watches when four figures, barely distinguishable in the beginning darkness, appear between the trees and make a few steps into the direction of the tower.

There is CAESAR, CAMILLA and CALLISTO – and a fourth person, a prisoner, dragged along by the two female warriors. This person is tied up and shows bruises on arms and face as well as dried blood and a bandaged leg. 

It's XENA.

CUT TO:

COMMERCIAL BREAK

CUT TO:

EXT. Old tower, Outlook – Sundown

TALOS is standing alone at highest point of the tower, staring down at XENA and her capturers. In one hand he holds a rope that runs down the stairs into the lower part of the tower and right now he is pulling it rhythmically.

Moments later HERCULES and AUTOLYCUS come running up the stairs. They join Talos at the edge of the platform and freeze in surprise and shock when they see Xena.

CAESAR, CALLISTO and CAMILLA have stopped only a few steps away from the edge of the woods they appeared from and seem to wait for a reaction from the tower. Xena looks weak and stares straight to the ground.

Hercules

Get Gabrielle.

Autolycus just nods and then runs back down the steps.

Talos

The others cover door and windows?

Hercules

Yes.

Talos

The woman looks familiar.

Hercules

It's Xena.

Talos turn towards Hercules for a moment, but then returns to his motionless position as an observer. 

After a few more seconds first Autolycus and then GABRIELLE come hurrying up the stairs.

Autolycus

(whispering)

She watched the other side of the tower. She hasn't seen her yet.

Hercules nods to Autolycus and then steps to Gabrielle, stopping her from reaching the edge of the platform and looking down.

Gabrielle

What is it?

Hercules

(worried)

Something bad, Gabrielle. You …

Hercules looks straight into Gabrielle's eyes, than down to the floor. Finally he steps aside and allows Gabrielle to see the Roman champions and their prisoner.

Gabrielle

Xena. Xena!

Gabrielle jumps forward to the very edge of the platform and starts shouting.

Gabrielle

(shouting)

Xena! Let her go. She isn't one of the champions. You have to let her go.

Caesar looks right back at Gabrielle, smiling.

Caesar

(shouting)

So nice to see you again, Gabrielle. Isn't it great that we are all reunited again?

Callisto

(shouting)

You should be proud, Gabrielle. Until now I always captured you to get to Xena. Now, finally, it's the other way around.

Hercules and Autolycus have walked up to Gabrielle and now stand next to her.

Hercules

(shouting)

What do you want?

Caesar

(shouting)

Oh, come one, Hercules. You know that. We want to win.

Callisto

(shouting)

Second price really sucks this time.

Caesar

(shouting)

She might be a little rude, but she's right. We're not here to almost win. All or nothing. 

Camilla

(shouting)

You leave the tower … we let her go.

Caesar

(shouting)

You see … it's that easy.

Caesar turns and walks back into the woods. 

Hercules

(shouting)

Caesar, stop. We …

Camilla

(shouting)

Save your breath. You heard the terms, they are not negotiable. See you soon.

Gabrielle has watched the dialog in horror, watching only Xena, barely holding back tears. Now that Callisto and Camilla start to drag Xena, who can put up only weak resistance, back towards the trees she finds her voice again.

Gabrielle

(shouting)

Let her go. If you hurt her, I will …

Callisto

(shouting)

Oh, we'll hurt her, Gabrielle. We will hurt her really good.

Xena

(weak)

You can't risk everything because of me. You have to stay in the tower. Gabrielle, you have to promise me …

Callisto hits Xena with the hilt of her sword and together with Camilla they pull her away, disappearing between the trees.

Gabrielle goes done on her knees, crying, holding her face with both hands. Hercules and Autolycus stand next to her, quite. 

CUT TO:

INT. Old tower, Main hall – Sundown

The Greek champions have all assembled in the main hall – except for TALOS, who is probably on top of the tower as a lookout.

Everybody seems concerned and worried, HERCULES more than the others. Gabrielle is quiet and calm, but her face shows the sign of the tears she shed.

Hercules

We have to decide what to do.

Cales

What can we do?

Everybody is quiet for a moment, unable to answer this question that was on all of their minds.

Gabrielle

Nothing.

Everybody's attention turns to the Amazon queen.

Hercules

Gabrielle, we all know what Xena means to you. And she means a lot to us, too.

Gabrielle

But she would be the first to remind us of the greater good.

Autolycus

We could try to free her.

Aon

That's even worse than leaving the tower. If a few of us go out to free her then our forces are effectively split in half.

Theseus

They could find the rescue party and capture or kill them. Or they could attack the tower in the meantime, overwhelming the ones that stayed behind.

Ulysses

But we have to do something.

Iambe

This tower can't mean more to us than a woman's life.

Abaris

It's not about the tower. It is about the position we have here, the advantage we gained.

Hercules

I agree with Ulysses … we have to do something.

Gabrielle

No.

Again every attention is directed at Gabrielle.

Gabrielle

She wouldn't want us to jeopardize the outcome of this battle. Neither can we leave the tower nor risk a rescue attempt. Hercules heard what she said … we have to respect that.

Cales

How did she come here in the first place?

Abaris

The vision with the wolf – the symbol of Rome. It probably meant that the Romans have won the battle, dispersed the Greek army. Or maybe there was none.

Autolycus

So Xena must have traveled here … maybe to help us.

Aon

And she helped us real good.

Everybody is again quiet, the silence pressing down hard on all the champions.

Gabrielle

We will do … nothing. We can't help her.

Hercules

(sympathetic)

Gabrielle.

Gabrielle

No, it's okay. We have taken an enormous responsibility on our shoulders. We will carry it together … until the end. And than, if there is still a chance for Xena, we will help her.

Cales

Nobody but you could have made that decision.

Gabrielle

It's not my decision … it's Xena's.

CUT TO:

EXT. Old tower, Outlook – Night

Night has fallen over Greece, but it is a clear night and the moon gives ample light to see the surrounding. TALOS is still standing on the platform on top of the tower, watching the area for any sign of the Roman champions. AUTOLYCUS and CALES have joined him and are sitting next to the stairs with their back to each other.

Autolycus stares silently at his hands which play with a dagger while Cales watches Talos.

Cales

Talos!

Talos

Yes?

Cales

What do you think ?

Talos

About what?

Cales

You know … Xena.

Talos

Nothing.

Autolycus

Come on, don't play the soulless statue all the time. Everybody here is worried sick … about Xena, about Gabrielle.

Cales

Well, at least most of us. Not so sure about Aon or Theseus.

Talos

Well, if you really want to know. I have a mission. I've been sent on this mission by more than just another god. Hephaestus has created me, given me life … and meaning. There is nothing for me but this battle.

Cales

We all take this mission seriously. That doesn't mean that we can care for other things … other people.

Autolycus

I don't have many friends … Xena and Gabrielle are as close to family for me as … as family.

Cales

Still, we can't do anything.

Autolycus

It drives me crazy.

Talos

I wouldn't worry anymore. I think the matter is taken out of our hands.

Cales

What?

While Talos grabs the rope that runs to the lower levels and pulls it he raises his other hand and points towards the ground immediately in front of the tower. Cales and Autolycus stand up and step towards the edge of the platform, looking down.

Someone has just left the tower and hurries towards the nearest trees. It's GABRIELLE.

Autolycus starts to shout after her, but he is silenced by Cales.

Cales

We can't stop her. And if she should have a chance than we better not draw any attention to her.

Autolycus nods quietly and than all three watch as Gabrielle disappears between the trees.

Moments later THESEUS and AON come running up the stairs.

Aon

What is it? An Attack?

Talos

No. 

Aon and Theseus look around, searching the reason for the alarm while Talos, Cales and Autolycus silently look into the darkness.

Theseus

So? What was it? False alarm?

Cales

Gabrielle … she's gone!

Aon

What do you mean, she's gone ?

Cales

She left the tower. We saw her run into the forest.

Aon

To free Xena?

Talos

Of course.

Everybody is silent for a moment, stunned.

Autolycus

We have to find her!

Theseus

We have to forget her!

Aon

He's right. If she was captured by the Romans … she's dead.

Cales

We cannot just lean back and wait.

Theseus

She wanted us to do exactly that. She took off on her own risk. It's bad enough that she weakens us, but if we allow her to drag us into her defeat, than we don't deserve to be called champions.

Autolycus

What do you care … you're dead already.

Talos

Stop it!

Everybody stares silently to the ground.

Talos

Go down and call together another meeting. Find a decision.

Without any replay first Aon, than Theseus, Autolycus and Cales leave the platform, walking down the stairs. Before Cales disappears Talos turns his head towards him.

Talos

Cales!

Cales stops and looks into Talos emotionless face.

Cales

Yes?

Talos

I know they will decide to stay, at best to prepare an attack in the morning.

Cales

Probably.

Talos

I think … I wish we would just follow her.

Cales nods thoughtfully, then turns away and continues down the stairs while Talos moves back into his observing position.

CUT TO:

COMMERCIAL BREAK

CUT TO:

EXT. Forest near old tower - Night

CAESAR, CAMILLA and PROTEUS stand together at a small fire in the middle of the woods, watching the flame silently while most of the other Roman champions can be seen sitting or sleeping close by, forming a camp between the trees. 

Everybody is silent and seems tense. The darkness hides anything beyond the shine of the small flame and the trees are blocking the moonlight.

Suddenly Camilla raises her head and turns around, towards a spot between the trees. Sounds of movement and a few muffled blows can be heard. 

Than two wooden sticks, looking like Gabrielle's chobos, come flying out of the darkness, landing in the fire and throwing sparks into the air.

Now Caesar and Proteus stand up, too, looking into the same direction as Camilla. Most of the other champions now also show some interest.

A figure appears between the trees, walking slowly towards the fire. It's CALLISTO, smiling silently, dragging behind her the tied up body of … GABRIELLE.

Callisto

Look what I found.

Caesar

Very good. Finally.

Callisto pulls Gabrielle up into a standing position and pushes her forward.

Camilla

Careful with our guest!

Proteus

We don't want her dead … yet.

Gabrielle stands now only a few steps away from the fire, between two trees – Callisto right behind her. She bleeds from a fresh head-wound but she stands erect and proud, looking around at all the Roman champions, searching.

Caesar

She isn't here.

Gabrielle turns towards him, hateful.

Gabrielle

What have you done to her?

Proteus

Nothing.

Suddenly Proteus changes his appearance – into XENA's. Gabrielle stares at the shape-shifter, shocked. Moments later he turns back into the form of an old man, smiling widely.

Caesar

May I present to you - Proteus … the shape shifter. Although he can hold each shape only for a few minutes it's quiet a useful talent, don't you think?

Gabrielle

But … why?

Caesar

Divide and conquer, Gabrielle. You should have learned you lessons better.

Callisto moves forward and outs her mouth next to Gabrielle's ear.

Callisto

(whispering)

And when the time comes … I will be the one to kill you. And don't worry … I will tell Xena all about it.

Gabrielle is still staring at Proteus, angry and helpless. 

Voice (OFF)

I think it's time for everybody to learn the rest of the plan.

Caesar

Very well.

The voice comes from another direction, right out of the darkness of the woods. Gabrielle turns towards that direction and all the Roman champions follow her example. While everybody seems curious only Caesar seems to know what's coming and looks very pleased.

Two figures appear between the shadows of the trees. One can be seen better than the other, because it seems to be covered in light.

The bizarre flame creature is about twice the size of a normal man, although human in form. Arms, Legs and Body are very thin and seem to be made out of fire, formed out of flame. The head shows all the usual features, eyes, nose, ears and mouth can be distinguished, even so the material is again fire. The creature moves slowly and carefully, avoiding the trees as much as possible. Were it touches the ground it leaves behind smouldering footsteps. Even so it seems to be a totally un-human form, the face shows intelligence and confidence with the hint of a smile.

Caesar

The name of our burning companion is Cacus … I'm sure your friends will have a lot of fun fighting him.

Gabrielle seems much more focused on the second figure, walking towards the camp but still unrecognisable in the darkness.

Gabrielle

Who are you?

Voice (OFF)

Oh … you know me.

Gabrielle is suddenly hit with the realization and stares at the figure in utter shock.

Gabrielle

Nooo!

Finally the figure enters the shine of the campfire. It's a woman.

Woman

Oh, but yes … mother.

It's HOPE.

   [1]: mailto:spike@soulblood.com
   [2]: http://soulblood.com/



End file.
